Gold City
Gold City is a Hard track and the second track in the Hard League of the game's Tournament mode. Description A manic race through the streets of the Speed Freaks' favourite town. If you like throwing the wheel, you'll love this track. There's a narrow line between coming first and second that some Speed Freaks know very well. Can you find the way to the golden gate? Layout The track starts out with two parallel sections throughout a tunnel, with each section having a corner sequence. The left-hand section starts with a downward-banking right-hand turn into the tunnel, followed up by two more right-hand corners (one of which being downward) and a left-hander. The right-hand section consists of a right-hand turn transitioning to a straight section, leading to another right-hander into a slow, downward right-left sequence. After either section is an upward bank with two more pathways, one of which being a shortcut. The left-hand route starts with three track boost pads to a downward right-hand turn followed up with a small chicane. Afterwards is a straight section followed by a rather sharp right-hander into a wide tunnel section comprising another slow right-hand. There is then an L-shaped right-to-left turn leading to twin suspension bridges to the start/finish line. The right-hand shortcut route starts with a right-hand turn into a straight with a left into another straight with another right-hand turn transitioning to a straight into the wide tunnel section. Tips *Using the shortcut after the first few turns allows you to shave seconds off of your lap time and get ahead of the competition. That being said, slowing down a little before powerskidding into it prevents you from falling off the edge of the starting right-hand turn. *The twin suspension bridges' sections are wide enough that a shockwave can be avoided. *An effective strategy for traversing the corners is to brake a bit before powerskidding. *Cosworth is the most effective character that can be used on this track, due to his speed and handling. Combined with the above mentioned strategy and the fact that he can get high speeds off of the track boosts, he can be quite potent in the right hands. **'CAUTION': If you're playing this track with Cosworth with the Wheel Mode set to Gold, be mindful of how you use the speed boost and the track boosts, so maintaining control over your speed is a must! However, one can play it safe by playing as Brains or Tabatha with their lower top speed. Section not complete Other information *'Location of Max Speed Boost': The Max Speed Boost is at the entrance to the right-hand parallel section relative to the start/finish line. *'Regional Differences': In the track, there is a parody of the Hollywood Sign, where the letters spell the game's name. In the original European version, it is spelled "SPEED FREAKS". In the North American version, it is changed to "SPEED PUNKS". Trivia *The mention of the "golden gate" in the track's description is a reference to the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California. It also suggests that the track takes place somewhere in the state of California, especially with its parody of the Hollywood Sign. Category:Tracks Category:City Tracks Category:Hard Tracks Category:Unlockable Tracks Category:Locations Category:Universe